


Stories Of All We Did

by Lilsciencequeen



Series: The Incredible Tale Of Lance Hunter and Jemma Simmons [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Academy Flashbacks, Big Brother Lance Hunter, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Protective Big Brother Lance Hunter, Protectiveness, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 22:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8508163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsciencequeen/pseuds/Lilsciencequeen
Summary: “Lance,” Fitz began. “I know what you mean, how Jemma feels. She’s… she’s my first friend. I could… I could never hurt her. I don’t want to hurt her. She’s amazing, she truly is. She listens to me, she respects me, and she likes me. And I feel the same way about her. She’s amazing. She is… I couldn’t ask for a better friend Lance”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amazingjemma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazingjemma/gifts).



> Amazingjemma asked for Big Brother Lance talking to Fitz before the wedding. Hope you enjoy this one and thanks for all the support!

Hunter stood outside his door, swaying back and forth. His baby sister was going to get married tomorrow to the man that she loved the most, and he was there, standing outside Fitz’s room, about to have a conversation that wasn’t even necessary…

But once, once it had been necessary.

Over a decade ago, when Jemma had first brought Fitz home.

_Their mother had called Jemma into the kitchen, wanting her help with something, leaving Hunter alone with Fitz._

_Hunter looked at the Scott, taking him in. He had heard so much about him from Jemma (she **never** shut up about him. At all. Hunter thought it was cute) but this was his first time meeting him. The engineer, Fitz, seemed somewhat nervous about being here, but that could be expected. He was somewhere unknown for the first time. Staying with a family that he had never met. _

_“Jemma says that you’re leaving home,” Fitz said._

_This knocked Hunter out of this thoughts, turning to look at the Scot. “Yeah, yeah I am. Two weeks after you leave.”_

_Fitz smiled. “She’s heartbroken.”_

_“She is?”_

_Fitz nodded. “Why wouldn’t she be? You’re her brother. Who else is she to have her Sunday Skype sessions with?”_

_Hunter felt something blossom in his chest. “She has you.”_

_Fitz reached up, and rubbed the back of his neck. Hunter had noticed it before over the past couple of days, as though it were something that he did when he was nervous._

_“And…” Hunter began, knowing that he would regret this but it had to be said. “You’re her first friend. But if you break her heart, if you hurt her… Just don’t.”_

_Hunter sighed, knowing that it was something horrible, something that he shouldn’t have said, something that he shouldn’t have to say but he did._

_Because there had been some people who had been pretty horrible to Jemma (they had, however got what they deserved, and Hunter had been suspended from school a number of times because of it)._

_“Lance,” Fitz began. “I know what you mean, how Jemma feels. She’s… she’s my first friend. I could… I could never hurt her. I don’t want to hurt her. She’s amazing, she truly is. She listens to me, she respects me, and she likes me. And I feel the same way about her. She’s amazing. She is… I couldn’t ask for a better friend Lance”_

_Before Hunter could reply, Jemma was standing in the doorway. “Mum says dinner’s ready.”_

Pulling himself out of his thoughts and knocked on the door to Fitz’s hotel room.

It didn’t take long for the Scott to answer and invite him in.

“I want to talk about Jemma.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Fitz said, nervously rubbing the back of his neck, a habit that he had never lost in all those years. It seemed as though Fitz had been expecting him (not that Hunter was surprised, Jemma was one of the most important people in his life, of course he would be going to her future husband, to talk to him, the night before their wedding).

“I was… I would make that same threat as I did all those years ago, but I know you, I trust you and Jemma loves you. There’s no point, ‘cause I know you won’t. You make her happy. You… Fitz, I’ve never seen her happier than when she is with you. So I want… I want to thank you Fitz. For being there for her, for making her happy.”

Fitz just stood there, and nodded.

“Thank you Fitz. For making her happy.”

Fitz nodded again, unsure of what to say and scared to speak because he knew if he did, he would break down into tears.

“I mean it.”

Hunter lifted an arm, and wiped away a tear that had escaped.

“Thank you,” he repeated again.

***

The next day at the wedding, Jemma standing at the altar, her and Fitz exchanging vows couldn’t help but cry, watching his baby sister get married, have her happy ending.

And once they were at the reception, even though some may have been surprised both the newlyweds weren’t when Hunter took the mic and asked to make a speech.

“I first met Fitz when he was seventeen, and he somehow looked much much younger than he does now, and I made him promise never to break my sister’s heart, to hurt her like so many people who had called themselves her friends before did, and never once did he hurt her, break her heart. And when he told me that he wanted to propose to her, to spend the rest of his life with her, I couldn’t, I couldn’t be happier. So to my baby sister and her husband,” Hunter reached down and lifted a glass. “Congratulations and all the best for the future.”

He looked over, and saw Fitz, his arms wrapped around her and her head resting against his chest, his forehead pressing kisses to her forehead, he knew that everything was going to be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for checking out and I hope you all enjoyed! Title from Wings by Birdy.


End file.
